


Scent of a Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Scent of a Man

**Title:** Scent of a Man  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #41: Smell.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville learns more about Bill. Loosely follows up on previous drabbles [To Know Him](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/535113.html) and [To Love Him](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/541811.html), but it can be read independently.

  
~

Scent of a Man

~

A delicious smell greeted Neville as he stepped out of the Floo.

“Neville!” Ron cried. “Thanks for coming early to help set up! People are in the kitchen.”

‘People’ turned out to be Bill, who was disturbingly attractive even covered in flour. “Hello,” he said, his voice stirring butterflies in Neville.

“Hullo.” Neville smiled as he watched Bill’s efficient movements. “You’re very good at that.”

“Mum trained us well.” Bill gestured. “Want to help?”

They worked together all day, and later, as the guests enjoyed the party, Neville relaxed and ate, unable to forget the best scent of all -- Bill’s.

~


End file.
